<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stygian by ross_marquise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090660">stygian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise'>ross_marquise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grimdark, POV Second Person, grimdark Rose - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты окунаешься с головой в пронзительный мрак, и твой разум кислотой разъедает новое знание, оставляя только холодную ярость и кровожадную решительность.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stygian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кровь заливает малиновыми разводами белоснежную ткань и шахматное поле. Хрустальный шар никогда не лжет, показывая минувшее, наступившее и будущее, и сейчас ты понимаешь, насколько ты проебалась.</p>
<p>Ты не испытываешь ничего, кроме жгучей злобы и горького сожаления. Это твоя вина. Ты могла бы это предотвратить. Ты могла бы предвидеть ее смерть, ты могла бы защитить свою мать, ты могла бы нагнать ее и получить лишний шматок материнской симпатии. <i>Ты могла бы отомстить.</i></p>
<p>Ты могла бы воспользоваться силами, дарованными тебе богами Дальнего кольца. Возможно, это и есть твоя судьба — взорвать Зеленое солнце в сверхновую, покончив при этом с собой, или, еще лучше, уничтожить собственными руками Нуара и наверняка убив при этом себя.</p>
<p>Не будь такой трусливой, Лалонд. Спроси, Провидица.</p>
<p>Ты спрашиваешь и вглядываешься, не моргая, в мутную темноту бильярдного битка, пока не начинает жечь глаза. Ты окунаешься с головой в пронзительный мрак, и твой разум кислотой разъедает новое знание, оставляя только холодную ярость и кровожадную решительность.</p>
<p>Твое тело снедает ломкая дрожь, и ты корчишься, чувствуя физически, как все твое естество застилает черной гнойной жижей. В какой-то момент тебе кажется, что каждая кость в твоем теле превратилась в раскаленный добела металлический прут, доставляя ничего кроме палящей боли и выплавляя в уме одну только навязчивую, тревожно горящую мысль: уничтожь его. Отомсти. Убей. Разрушь. Развороти его тело, разорви все ткани мышц и истреби атомы. Лиши его имени и сотри навсегда в прах его существование.</p>
<p>Консорты смотрят на тебя с первозданным ужасом в их совершенно тупых и ничего не смыслящих глазах, оказываясь в тени твоей новой демонической ауры.Ты выбрасываешь хрустальный шар — он разбивается с дребезгом, легко, как гнилое яблоко, которое достаточно сжать в ладони. Это тебе больше не понадобится. Тебе понадобятся только твои верные спицы, острые, как ядовитые жала, и током проводящие тьму, и собственные ловкие руки.</p>
<p>Мрак облегает твое тело вполне ощутимой плотной материей, языками пламени расползаясь вокруг и бельмами накладываясь на глаза. </p>
<p>Ты бы распорола его глотку спицей, заплескивая лицо багровым ихором, и исполосовала бы его ехидно-самодовольную рожу брусничными рваными ранами. Ты бы вырезала его пустые глаза цвета снежника, оставив только бездны глазниц.</p>
<p>Нет уж, Джек Нуар не должен умирать так быстро. Ты бы освежевала его, сохраняя в сознании, вспарывая брюхо лезвием его же меча, раздавливая внутренности руками и с силой выдергивая кишки наружу под жалобный скулеж этой шавки. Ты бы вырвала его руку, и хруст плечевого сустава был бы симфонией для твоих ушей, но прежде ты избавилась бы от всех фаланг его пальцев, одной за другой, начиная с той, что сдавливало проклятое кольцо. Ты бы переломала вдоль и поперек его крылья, лишая последнего преимущества, и затем вырезала бы их под корень. Ты бы хотела, чтобы он почувствовал взрыв сотни обреченных вселенных в своем нутре и боль всех, кого он убил сам, в тысячекратном объеме.</p>
<p>Ты бы оставила его гнить под жаром Скайи, разворотив до неузнаваемости, разнеся по частям так, чтобы он точно не смог ожить даже благодаря самой темной, запретной и неприглядной магии.</p>
<p>Смрадящие склизкие щупальца обволакивают твои руки, а стебли ртутных роз сжимают шею, впиваясь в кожу длинными узкими шипами, и разрывают грудную клетку. В твоей глотке хрипят нечеловеческие звуки, раздающиеся эхом миллионов забытых голосов, и к горлу подступает удушающая желчь. В твоем сознании перешептываются древние божества, поощряя тебя сделать его смерть как можно более мучительной в усладу себе и на потеху им.</p>
<p>Твое появление на Поле боя знаменуют нефтяные разливы облаков, сгущающиеся на ясно-голубом небе, грохот висмутовых молний и лиловые всполохи грома. На шахматную землю опускаются вязкие капли дегтя, смешиваясь с кровью твоей матери, и вид ее бездыханного тела только подстегивает огонь твоего гнева. Ты скитаешься быстрым шагом по мраморным плитам, видя повсюду богатое убранство готического замка и все новые лужи крови и оторванные конечности. Ты проходишь с десяток увесистых занавесов, как будто это все — чья-то феерически отвратительная театральная постановка, и… находишь не Нуара.</p>
<p>Знакомое лицо бризом оживляет в твоем сознании просвет нежности и надежды. Ты ослабляешь хватку на спицах и пытаешься поведать Джону сложившуюся ситуацию — но с твоих губ слетает только рунная вязь злорадных богов. Это тебя невероятно раздражает, впрочем как и легкомысленная улыбка на лице мальчика и нелепая, бессмысленная чушь, которую он начинает нести от неловкости. Можно, наверное, только порадоваться тому, что у тебя появился союзник в бою.</p>
<p>Когда ты видишь Джека Нуара впервые, ты сжимаешь зубы так, что это отдается болью в челюсти, и тьма вокруг тебя сгущается невозможно больше. Это твой шанс и единственная возможность, и ты наготове перехватываешь оружие удобнее, когда… </p>
<p>Меч Нуара вонзается в Джона, ровнехонько в центр груди, куда-то между ребер. Рябиновое пятно с каждым мгновением разрастается, и тебе кажется, будто бы время ненадолго замедлилось, а затем, наоборот, ускорилось на порядок. Ты стремительно бросаешься вперед с яростным клокотом и рыком, заменяющими тебе боевой клич, готовая теперь-то уж точно одолеть эту тварь, этот злосчастный гибрид, обрекший существование стольких на едкие муки. Твои вены оплавляет гранатовым вином злобы, и, кажется, в какой-то момент от напряжения у тебя начинает идти кровь носом, но ты просто утираешь ее, размазывая по мрачному лицу, и продолжаешь драку.</p>
<p>Какая ты неудачница, Лалонд. Всех твоих сил, выданных тебе богами Дальнего кольца, оказывается совершенно недостаточно для того, чтобы одолеть главного врага своей — и не только своей — сессии. Ты держалась достойно, следует отдать тебе должное за это, но в остальном твой поступок был абсолютно бессмысленным. Ты так никого и не спасла, ни за кого не отомстила, только угробила своего дорогого друга.</p>
<p>Острая сталь пронзает твой живот насквозь в момент, когда ты окончательно теряешь рассудок от бешенства и не успеваешь уследить за перемещениями Нуара. В горле стынет густая жижа, заставляющая тебя задыхаться и жалко хватать ртом остатки воздуха, а на губах расцветают эфемерные кровяные пузыри. Твое угасающее сознание погружается в пучину рокочущих переплетений щупалец, жемчужных глаз и насмехающихся зияющих пастей божеств Царственного круга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>